Imagine: Surprise
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Spin off/One Shot. This story starts off where Imagine ended. Lacey Porter-Desai has a surprise planned for her husband, Danny Desai.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Yes, this is another story. I haven't abandoned the other three I'm currently writing. They're just on ice right now. I will have updates to Feathers and Lace and Fighting Fire as soon as humanly possible. I love and appreciate that so many people love my stories and are eager for updates. I promise, they'll both be worth the wait. I had to write this story as a gift to my long-lost sister from another mister, Monni2215. I owed this one shot to her, that's why my other stories had to take a backseat so that I could write this. This is based off of our countless chats and this review:**

**"Such a beautiful ending and the babies, their descriptions and names were adorable. I see Danny traded his car in and has the minivan lol. Awww and the little old lady remembered them. I hate to see this end however I understand. I wish we could have had one more chapter to see that surprise, to have that good thing put in werk one more time! Hot damn it just got excited at the thought lol. Great job as always my sister. Hopefully will continue to see more from you soon."**

**I had to show my main motivator and supporter just how much she means to me. She always pushes me when I'm not up to writing, tells me when my ideas are good or bad, never blows smoke up my tail, and refuses to let me quit writing Dacey stories. **

**So Sissy, this story is for you. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lacey continued to stare at her husband and her kids even as the older woman walked off. Lacey took her hand and rubbed it on Danny's back. "I can't believe she remembered us." Lacey says while feeling a little nostalgic.<p>

Danny pulled her into a hug. "Well, you heard what she said. She never forgets true love. And that's what we have. As far as the other part, of course our children would be beautiful. They look like you." Danny says in a cheerful tone. "Plus, Tony looks like me, so what does that tell you?" Danny asks as he winks at her.

"I love you." Lacey says as she beams at her husband.

"I more than love you." Danny answers before he kisses her on the lips.

Danny and Lacey made their way to the picture studio with their three gorgeous kids. It warmed Lacey's heart and was surreal that the woman remembered them from so long ago; the night of their first date. Lacey was newly in love with Danny, now she was deeply in love with him. They had been together for seven years straight and built the life together that they both dreamed of when they first met.

Now they both had everything that they wanted in life, even a dog named Lily. Lacey was quite sure that Daisy would not allow her to have another cat. Lily and Daisy got along great. Lily, a yorkshire terrier was pretty much Gabbi's dog. Gabbi treated her like a baby from the day Danny brought her. She kind of neglected her when Lacey had Danni though. Gabbi was convinced that her baby sister was her baby. She was a little older than she was when Tony was born, so she better understood that Mommy's big tummy had a baby in it. She was beyond thrilled when they went to the hospital and she saw the baby for the first time. Then when Lacey and Danny brought Danni home, she wanted to sleep in the crib with her.

Lacey smiles remembering the first time she had all three of her kids together for the first time. She and Danny had the three kids they wanted to have and talked about having so many years ago when they shared a bath together. Lacey felt so lucky and so blessed to have a husband that loved, adored, and respected her and three happy, healthy, and beautiful children.

The Desai family had many pictures taken. Some with all three kids, just the girls, them all by themselves and a family photo. Lacey loved the picture of Danny and Tony together. They looked like different sized versions of each other. Danny with his first-born and his namesake was too precious. Lacey with her little mini me's. Also one with her only son. Danny and Lacey also took a picture together. Not as beautiful as their wedding pictures, but pretty close.

They finished up with taking their family photos and made their way back home to change. Danny had already promised Tony that they could go to the park and play soccer if he stayed clean, and so far so good. He loved the sport almost as much as his father did. Danny already knew that his son would be an awesome soccer player once he got older. Lacey also put Gabbi in gymnastics like she was when Gabbi told her she wanted to do it after seeing her Mommy's pictures. Lacey also wanted to put Danni in it as well when she was old enough, but only if she liked it and wanted to do it. Lacey had a feeling Danni would want to once she saw her big sister Gabbi in gymnastics. She wouldn't push any of her kids to do anything just because she and Danny liked and or did it. But the kids knew they had active parents and wanted to be in on what their Mommy and Daddy did. Danny was still teaching and coaching. Lacey was no longer teaching since she had the kids. Lacey missed her students and coaching, but she would miss her babies more. She wanted to be home with her kids and not miss a thing. Lacey was happy, excited and a little sad about the fact that Gabbi would be starting school soon. But she would still have her other two babies home. Lacey took the kids past the school to see Danny's team and the cheerleaders. All of Lacey's girls had graduated by then, but she still had a soft spot for them. She figured she'd go back to teaching and coaching once Danni was in school all day.

Danny drove the mini van that he told Louie he would get and fill with kids home. As soon as he let them out of their booster seats, Gabbi and Tony darted up to the door. He loved how much energy his children had. He got his beautiful daughter that was named after him from the van and carried her up to the house while Lacey looked on lovingly. She had to get it together to go into the house because she had things to do.

Danny went upstairs with Danni in his arms and with Gabbi and Tony following closely behind. As soon as Lacey got into the house, she called her sister Clara. She hoped and prayed that she wanted to keep her niece and nephew that night because Lacey had a surprise she wanted to give to Danny.

"Hello?" Clara answers.

"Hello, Clarabella. How are you today?" Lacey asks in a jovial tone.

"I'm great. How are you? How are my nieces and nephew and my brother-in-law?" Clara asks.

"I'm wonderful. They're great. We just came from taking our Easter pictures. I can't wait for them to come back and you all see them. How's Louie and Sammy?" Lacey asks referring to her three-year old nephew and her brother-in-law. Louie and Clara more than hit it off and are still together too. Danny and Lacey have been married for six years while Louie and Clara have been married for three. Their three-year old son Sammy is named after Lacey and Clara's father Samuel. She promised Louie that if they had another son, he'd be named after his father. Lacey kept Sammy with her kids during the day instead of him going to day care. Lacey taught them like they were in preschool anyway since she is a teacher.

"They're great. I think Louie is taking Sammy to the park with Danny and Tony. So what are you up to?" Clara asks.

"Actually, it's about that. I was wondering if you wanted to keep Gabbi and Tony tonight. I need my kids to be gone for what I have planned." Lacey says in the nicest voice possible. She really hopes her sister will help her out.

"You guys aren't trying to make another baby are you? You're making me and Louie look bad." Clara jokes.

"No. I'm done having babies. You do need to have another one though. I want a niece too." Lacey answers truthfully. She isn't planning on having any more children, but if she and Danny are blessed with more, then she'll take it.

"You sound like Mom and Louie's mom asking for a granddaughter. So why do I need to keep the kids if you aren't planning on making any babies?" Clara asks.

"Because I want to do what you have to do to make babies, I just don't plan on getting pregnant. I just had a baby, remember?" Lacey asks her sister as she giggles.

"Yes, I remember. Why didn't you ask me to keep her too?" Clara wonders.

"Because I thought that would be asking for too much. I can get Karen to keep Danni." She says as she walks into the kitchen to put Danni's bottles back into the fridge.

"It's not asking too much. I love my baby. She's mine anyway. You just had her for me." Clara jokes.

"So, you're really going to keep all three kids overnight? What will I have to owe you for that?" Lacey asks in amazement.

"Yes, I'll keep all three kids. You have all four during the day. That's only fair, even though you're used to handling more since you're a teacher. I love those kids like they're my own. We can have a slumber party. Sammy and Tony can be in Sammy's room and I'll have the girls in our room. You'll just have to keep Sammy one night so Louie and I can have a night like the one you're planning." Clara says.

"That sounds like a deal. Thanks, Clarabella." Lacey says to one of her favorite people.

"So what are you planning on doing besides NOT making a baby?" Clara asks as she chuckles.

"I'm just going to remind my husband how hot I think he is and how I've still got it after three kids." Lacey answers.

"Of course you still have it. You don't look like you've had one baby, let alone three. Nevermind that you had a baby three months ago and your stomach is flat. If you weren't my sister and I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you." Clara says and she and Lacey laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You look great too." Lacey admits honestly.

"I know." Clara jokes and she and Lacey crack up laughing again. "Just make sure you bring their sleeping bags and Danni's portable bassinet." Clara says.

"Of course I will. You're really sure about this, Clarabella? I told you I can get Karen to keep Danni. Maybe even Gabbi too." Lacey says.

"Of course I'm sure, Cee-Cee. I told you I love those kids like they're my own." Clara confesses.

"I know you do. I really appreciate it though." Lacey says.

"I know you do. That's what sisters are for." Clara says before she and Lacey hang up.

Lacey then heads upstairs and goes into Tony's room to pack his bag. She finds Danny tying Tony's cleats. He could barely keep still from the excitement. He was so much like Danny with the amount of energy he had.

"So Clara is keeping Gabbi and Tony?" Danny asks as he finishes and Tony runs over to grab his Optimus Prime truck.

"Yup. Danni too." Lacey says as she looks up and notices the excited expression on Danny's face.

"So we'll be kid free the whole night?" He asks as he doesn't even try to hide how excited he is. He loves and adores his kids, but they're a lot of work. He and Lacey still find time for each other, but it's limited due to them having three young kids.

Lacey smiles. "Yup. Are you ready, Mr. Desai?" Lacey asks in a seductive tone.

"For what, Mrs. Desai?" Danny asks in expectation.

"You'll see." Lacey says before she finishes quickly with Tony's bag and heads into Gabbi and Danni's room where she finds Gabbi playing with her Leap Frog and Danni in the swing. She packs Gabbi and Danni's bags quickly before she goes to pick out something for Gabbi to wear from her closet and removes the fancy dress she's wearing.

Lacey tries to help Gabbi, but she insists on doing it herself. "Mommy, I can do it. I can change Danni's clothes too." Gabbi offers, forever helpful in trying to take care of her baby sister.

"You can help me change Danni's clothes. Guess what?" Lacey asks as she takes Danni out of the swing and walks her over to the changing table.

"What?" Gabbi asks in wonderment.

"Danni's going over Auntie Clara's house too. She said you guys are having a slumber party." Lacey says as she smiles at her adorable first-born.

Gabbi jumps from excitement. "Yay! I love it at Auntie Clara's house." Gabbi says.

Lacey chuckles as she takes Danni's dress off and changes her diaper and then changes her clothes with Gabbi's help. Lacey places her back in the swing. Gabbi goes to give her a kiss before she goes back to playing with her Leap Frog. Lacey leaves their bedroom and heads to her own. She walks into the closet and kicks off her shoes where she finds Danny hanging up his tie. He only has on his boxers and the sight of him like that still takes Lacey's breath away. She still loved his body, probably even more so. His body gave her three gorgeous children. He added her name as well as the kids' to the other two tattoos he had. Plus she and Danny had matching tattoos that only she and Danny knew about. She took off her white dress and put it inside her garment bag. Danny came up behind her and embraced her in a hug.

"Let's have a quickie in here before I go to the park." Danny suggest as he starts to kiss Lacey's neck.

She rubbed on his arms. "Then you won't get your surprise tonight." Lacey says as she tries to contain her laughter from Danny sighing.

"So you're saying I can either have a quickie in here now, or wait for my surprise later? I can't have both?" Danny asks.

"No, you can't have both." Lacey says as she turns around to hug him. She pecks him on the lips. "But I promise that the surprise you'll get tonight is worth waiting for and it will be better than a quickie in the closet." Lacey says in assurance as she eyes her beyond hot husband. Danny's face lights up in anticipation. He loved the surprises his wife sprung on him from time to time. But she mentioned giving him one like when they first met. That made his penis stiffen, but he had to put that thought out of his mind and get ready to take his son to the park. Lacey can tell that he became erect and she just looked down at it. She walked over to him and rubbed his crotch. "Down boy." Lacey says before she pecks Danny on the lips and leaves the closet. She was stepping into her jeans when Danny came out with a pout on his face.

"That was unfair." Danny says as he pouts some more.

Lacey chuckled. "You can pay me back for that later." She offers as a suggestion.

"You'd better brace yourself, Lacey." Danny says as he puts on his tee-shirt and shorts for the park.

* * *

><p>Danny drove himself and Tony to the park to meet Louie and Sammy. He was eager to play soccer with his son and his nephew. Louie was always his good friend, now he's his brother since he married Clara. They intended to make sure that since the boys were cousins and close in age, they would always make sure they were close like brothers. Danny looked in the rearview mirror and saw his twin excited about going to the park. He had to chuckle to himself about how excited his son was. He understood it since Tony was the only boy and was always around his sisters except for when Sammy was at the house during the day.<p>

"Are you ready, Tony?" Danny asks.

"Yes, Daddy." Tony says as he looks at his father.

"You know Uncle Louie and Sammy are coming too?" Danny says.

"Yay!" Tony says as he puts his arms in the air.

Danny chuckles again as he pulls up to the parking lot for the park. He lets Tony out while he gets the soccer ball from the trunk. "Race you." Danny says as he starts to jog toward the field. He intentionally runs slow so that Tony can beat him.

"I won Daddy!" Tony yelled once they got to the field.

"I know you did. You're faster than me." Danny says as he pretends to be out of breath. Minutes later, Louie arrives with Sammy.

Sammy ran up to his cousin and gave him a high five. Louie came walking up shortly. "Hey Danny. I've been informed that my wife and I are keeping your kids tonight." Louie says as he chuckles and embraces his friend, now brother in a brotherly hug.

Danny shrugs his shoulders playfully. "I'm surprised too. But I'm pretty sure our wives worked out some kind of deal where we have to keep yours."

"I'll bet. So what do you and the Mrs. have planned?" Louie asks.

Danny smiled widely. "Lacey says she has a surprise for me." Danny answers as he got excited again just thinking about what she might have in store for him.

"Making another little Desai?" Louie joked.

"I don't plan on making another one, but if it happens, it happens." Danny says surely.

"Well at least let me make another before you do. You and Lacey have three times as many little ones than me and Clara do." Louie jokes as he and Danny get ready to play soccer with the boys.

Danny laughs. "I can't make any promises. It's not my fault that my wife is hot and it's a challenge for me to keep my hands off of her." Danny says while he grins.

"Well since my wife looks like your wife, I'm going to have to agree." Louie says as he and Danny laugh and start playing soccer with their sons.

* * *

><p>Lacey realized that she needed to make preparations before the surprise she had planned for Danny. She went into the girls' room and got Danni from the swing. Lacey goes to feed her youngest bundle of joy. Gabbi was sitting quietly at her easel drawing. Lily was asleep next to her feet. "Ready to go for a drive?" Lacey asks as she checks Danni to make sure she doesn't need a diaper change before heading out.<p>

"Yes. We're going to Auntie Clara's house now?" Gabbi asks as she walks over to help her mother. Lily woke up due to Gabbi walking away from her.

"No, not right now. I'm just going to do a little bit of shopping. Maybe we can get ice cream on the way back." Lacey says knowing her daughter will love that since she loves ice cream just as much as she does.

"Yes!" Gabbi yells to show how excited she is. "Can I get sprinkles on mine, Mommy?" Gabbi asks.

"Of course you can." Lacey says animatedly before she grabs the diaper bag and Danni and heads downstairs. Lily of course follows and Lacey's puts her into the cage after Danni is settled in her car seat. She has no idea where Daisy is. Lacey grabs a few bottles from the fridge and heads out with her girls. She drove to the grocery store to get the makings to prepare Danny's favorite meal, along with the other things she needed for the surprise. She ran into a person she didn't really want to see while she was at the grocery store: Tess Masterson.

Lacey was focused on her shopping and her girls when she heard someone call her name.

"Lacey? How are you?" Tess asks.

Lacey had to halt her movements because running into her caught her by surprise. "Tess, hello. How are you?" It was the polite thing to do though she really didn't want to have a conversation with her.

Tess sighs and Lacey sees the water start to form in the corner of her eyes. "Well, I'm just taking it one day at a time, you know. It's just hard realizing that she's gone. It was so random and such a freak accident that she was just walking down the street and a pile of bricks just landed on her. Now I won't ever get to be a grandmother." Tess says gravely and dabs at the tears in her eyes. Talking about her only daughter that died is hard, especially when she's talking to her daughter's best friend. Well, former best friend.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Tess." Lacey says sincerely. She and her former best friend may have ended their friendship years ago, but she still felt it was the right thing to do to offer her condolences to her mother.

Tess smiles despite the agony she's in. "Thank you so much, Lacey." Tess says and then she focuses her attention on Lacey's girls. "Your daughters are so beautiful, Lacey." Tess offers as she smiles at the gorgeous little girls.

"You're welcome, and Thank you." Lacey answers.

"You're welcome. I know your mother must love being a grandmother." Tess counters solemnly.

Lacey smiles despite her discomfort. "Yes, she does."

"Where's your son?" Tess asks.

"Oh, he's at the park with his father." Lacey replies.

Tess just smiles again. "It was really nice running into you, Lacey." Tess says as she places her hand on Lacey's shoulder before quietly walking away.

Lacey finished up with her grocery shopping. She then took Gabbi to the ice cream parlor and made sure she got extra sprinkles on her cone. She headed back home and pulled up the same time Danny did. She told Danny to handle the kids while she handled the bags because she didn't want him to see what she had in store for him.

Tony and Gabbi both needed baths. Tony was filthy from the park and Gabbi had ice cream and sprinkles everywhere. Lacey gave them both baths before she fixed a meal for them. Danny headed for the shower as well since he was outside playing soccer. All three kids were bathed and fed and were soon out for a nap. A few hours passed before it was time for the kids to head to Clara's house for the night. Lacey had Danny drive them because she had things to do. She even suggested that Danny take his time before coming home.

* * *

><p>Once she was fully alone, she started with making Danny's favorite meal, salmon topped with crab meat, asparagus, and a baked potato. Once that was done, she headed upstairs and took a relaxing shower. After she was finished, she debated on what to wear. Should she wear something skimpy, classy, or sexy? She didn't know. She then just decided on a red mesh short bodysuit that only had a slight piece of material covering her vaginal area and red stilettos. She fixed her hair and put on red lipstick because she knew Danny loved her lips in red. She went downstairs and dimmed the lights before turning on smooth jazz and lighting candles. Danny had already alerted her that he would be home soon.<p>

When Danny walked through the door, he saw a note that Lacey taped to the inside doorknob.

_Wait here for me._

"Are you ready?" Lacey called out once she heard the door close.

"I'm more than ready." Danny practically yells. He almost passed out when Lacey walked out wearing the red bodysuit. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Danny immediately went to grab her ass. He went to go and pick her up but Lacey stopped him.

"Slow down. We have all night." Lacey says as she takes his hand and leads him to the table. She already had his plate waiting. She sat down at the table with him. She smiled at him. "Enjoy, honey."

"You fixed my favorite meal. I feel so special." Danny says happily.

"You are special. But this is just the beginning. Eat up, you need your strength." Lacey says as she starts to eat her food. Danny starts to do the same. They eat their meal in a comfortable silence. Danny was so excited, he almost inhaled his food. Once they were finished, Lacey cleared the dishes away. When she came back, she was ready. "Take off all of your clothes." Lacey says in a seductive voice.

Danny happily obliged. He was so anxious he nearly ripped his clothes off. He slowed down once he got to his boxer briefs though. When he pulled them down, his dick was already at full attention. Lacey guided him to sit in the chair. She then tied him to the chair like she likes to do. Once he was secure in the chair, she kissed him again. She then got on the table in front of him and opened her legs. She was close to him, but not close enough for him to lean forward and touch her. She laid back and took her finger and pulled her pantie portion of the bodysuit aside and began to touch herself.. She heard Danny moan and then make an inaudible sound. "That shit is so hot, Lacey." Danny says as he continued to watch her finger herself. He loved watching her clit swell right before his eyes. His dick got harder as he watched her. He wished that his hands were free so that he could help her out but watching was just as good. He almost lost it when he saw some of her fingers disappear inside of her. Danny then started to move the chair closer because he really wanted to put his mouth on her.

Lacey noticed what he was doing and looked up at him. "You're not supposed to move. You're just supposed to watch." Lacey says as she smiles at him.

"I can't help myself. I want to do more than watch." Danny says.

"Ok." Lacey says as she gets off the table but Danny stops her.

"No, Lacey. I don't want you to stop." Danny says as he gives her his devilish smirk.

Lacey got back on the table and finished her previous actions of touching herself until she reached the brink. She slowly got off the table and took in the satisfied expression on Danny's face. She then took the blindfold she had and covered his eyes. "I think you'll like this." Lacey says in a seductive voice as she sits in his lap and straddles him. She started to kiss him before she took her finger and put it in his mouth. He loved tasting her on her finger. She started to stroke his dick while he sucked on her finger. She then surprised and disappointed him when she got up. "Ready to play the guessing game?" Lacey asks in the same seductive tone.

"Yes." Danny says as he growed increasingly aroused.

Lacey then took off her bodysuit and turned her iPod on to _XO _by Beyoncé. She then got the rest of the things she needed that were tucked away in the picnic basket. She laid out everything that she was going to use. She grabbed the first item and sat in Danny's lap and straddled him again while the song played in the background.

_Your love is bright as ever_  
><em>Even in the shadows<em>  
><em>Baby kiss me<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out<em>  
><em>Your heart is glowing<em>  
><em>And I'm crashing into you<em>  
><em>Baby kiss me<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>

_In the darkest night I'll_  
><em>I'll search through the crowd<em>  
><em>Your face is all that I see<em>  
><em>I'll give you everything<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>You can turn my light down<em>

_We don't have forever_  
><em>Ooh, baby daylight's wasting<em>  
><em>You better kiss me<em>  
><em>Before our time is run out (yeah, eh, eh)<em>  
><em>Nobody sees what we see<em>  
><em>They're just hopelessly gazing<em>  
><em>Baby take me<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out<em>  
><em>Before time is run out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>

_In the darkest night I'll_  
><em>I'll search through the crowd<em>  
><em>Your face is all that I see<em>  
><em>I'll give you everything<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>You can turn my lights out<em>

_I love you like XO_  
><em>You love me like XO<em>  
><em>You kill me boy XO<em>  
><em>You love me like XO<em>  
><em>You're all that I see<em>  
><em>Give me everything<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>You can turn my lights out<em>

_In the darkest night I'll_  
><em>I'll search through the crowd<em>  
><em>Your face is all that I see<em>  
><em>I'll give you everything<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>Baby love me lights out<em>  
><em>You can turn my lights out<em>

Lacey took the strawberry and put it to Danny's mouth. She encouraged him to take a bite then she took a bite out of it too. "Do you know what that was?" Lacey asks as she reached down to stroke his dick.

"It was a strawberry. Take this blindfold off so I can see you." Danny says.

Lacey let out a sexy, teasing laugh. "Not yet, big boy. You have to be patient." Lacey says. She then takes one of her breasts and rubs her nipple across his lips. He instantly knew what it was and started to suck on them. Lacey took them out of his mouth and bit into the cherry she had and then rubbed it across her nipples and put it back into his mouth. "Did you like that?" Lacey asks seductively.

"I loved it. More please." Danny says in desire. His wife has turned him all the way on and he couldn't wait to release that. Lacey then took the coconut flavored lip gloss she had and put it on her lips and started to kiss him. She became a tease and pulled her lips away. She didn't say a word when she got off his lap and got on her knees in front of him. She took the whipped cream she had and put it on the tip of his dick. Danny's dick jerked just from the thought of her licking it off. He started to squirm in his seat. He thrusted upward when Lacey licked the whipped cream off him. He let out a moan when she put more on the tip and put some along his shaft. Him being blindfolded heightened his senses. He yelled out, "Oh my god, Lacey!" when she licked all of the whipped cream off. She further teased him when she stopped. She climbed back on his waist and grabbed his dick and slowly entered it into her. She rode him at a steady pace and then climbed off of him but remained in his lap. Danny groaned. "Why'd you stop?" Danny managed to pant out.

"I stopped because I want to tease you." Lacey says as she goes to kiss him again. She got another strawberry and bit into it before she rubbed it into his neck and started to suck on it. She sucked on his neck while she massaged his balls. She took a marshmallow from the table of goodies and fed that to him as well. "I know you know what that was." Lacey says as she whispers in his ear.

"A marshmallow. You have all my favorite things here." Danny says.

Lacey grinded on him and again surprised him by stopping and getting on her knees in front of him again. She took the lace handkerchief she had and started to lightly brush it across his penis. "What's this?" Lacey asks as she continues.

"I don't know. I can't tell." Danny replies.

She removed the handkerchief and got a small personal massager that was shaped like a tube of lipstick. She turned it on and stroked it across the tip of his dick, along his shaft and on his balls. She thought Danny would really like the vibration from it.

"I hope that's not a vibrator." Danny says seriously.

"it is." Lacey says as she giggles.

"Where did you get that from? You know you don't need that." Danny states even though he likes the way that it feels.

"I got it from the store. Of course I know I don't need it. It was just a treat for you. You are much better than this little thing." Lacey says as leans up to kiss him on the lips. She puts the little toy away and started to stroke him with her hand. She took his penis into her mouth and just sucked on the tip a little. She started to take more and more of him into her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down while massaging the shaft. The friction was probably too much for him.

Danny started to jerk in the chair beneath her. "Lacey, I'm about to blow." Danny managed to get out and seconds later he exploded. But Lacey wasn't done with him yet. She continued to suck on him until he almost begged her to stop. His antics were a little funny to her. She loved how her big, strong husband turned Into a whining little boy when she took control over him and hindered his ability to stop her. She knew she was in for the beast being awakened when she untied him so she intended to enjoy every moment of him being under her full command.

Lacey got back into his lap and started to kiss him again. "Ok, I'll release you a little. I can either untie one hand or take the blindfold off. Which one do you want?" Lacey asks seductively as she kissed him and stroked his penis at the same time. He was quickly getting fully erect again and she wanted it inside of her.

"I'm dying to see you, but I can look at you later. I'd rather touch you. Untie one of my hands." Danny almost pleads. Lacey was seriously hoping he would say that because she still wanted the element of surprise to be in play while she was teasing him and turning him on. Lacey didn't say anything, she just untied his hand and he immediately took it and started to massage her ass. While he had a hand full of her ass in his hand, he managed to slip his middle finger into her opening. He started to finger fuck her until she started to moan. He took his finger out and stuck it in his mouth and sucked her juices off. "You taste good, babe." Danny says while Lacey climbs on his dick and starts to ride him again. She starts to kiss him deeply while also sticking her tongue into his mouth. He took his hand and started to massage her breasts. Lacey slowly was reaching her peak and untied his other hand. Danny took off his blindfold and winked at her. Lacey knew she was probably in a world of trouble now. He easily and quickly untied the rest of himself from the chair and grabbed Lacey by the waist and stood up. "You know you're in for it now, right?" Danny asked as he gently placed Lacey on the table. He grinded into her and pumped the first of many orgasms out of her. While he was still inside of her he stood up and grabbed her ass cheeks before giving it a light smack. He practically sprinted up the stairs to their bedroom. He was still inside Lacey and could feel her walls tightening around him. He laid down on his back and Lacey started to ride him. She leaned down to kiss him on the mouth while they were still riding. Danny played with her nipples and rubbed on her clit while she rode him. Suddenly, it was too much for Lacey and she let out a huge orgasm. Danny was prepared to give her more as he rolled them over and laid her on their pillows.

Danny took her legs and put them behind her head. He gave her that wink that sometimes scares her. He dove his head between her legs and devoured her clitoris. He again loved watching the small, sensitive nub swell in front of his eyes. He did his signature move of alternating between sucking on her clit and her opening until he had her begging this time. "Danny...Danny...Danny...I'm...about...to..." Lacey panted out but couldn't even get the rest of the statement out. She knew the flood gates had opened and before she knew it, she managed to squirt in his face. Danny felt like a king, like he always does when he can make her do that. He still loved everything about her pussy even after three kids. It was still almost as tight as it was the first time he had sex with her. He worshipped everything about Lacey and her body. Hid kids came out of her and he cherished her for that. He knew that they were both carved for each other. Their sex life was still incredible after all that time. If others could peek into their sex life, they would be envious and would actually learn a thing or two. The sex that Lacey and Danny had was better than the shit you see in porno movies.

Lacey felt fireworks and saw stars when Danny rolled his tongue and slipped it inside her and started to make love to her with his tongue. Even after squirting on him, he still wasn't finished with her. They had all night, and he would please her all night. He continued to make love to her orally until he felt Lacey grip on his hair. He knew that meant she wanted him inside of her. He slipped his tongue from inside of her and crawled closer to her to put his engorged penis into her. He kept her legs behind her head and slid his dick into her until she dug her nails into his shoulder. He momentarily pulled out of her and turned her over to enter her from behind. He teased her by stroking his dick the entire length of her. He entered her slowly and started to ride her from behind. He reached in front and started to massage her clitoris. As soon as he touched her clit, she jerked and her walls tightened again. He pulled out of her and teased and tickled her clitoris with the tip of his dick. Just the sensation from that caused Lacey to have another orgasm. Danny smacked his dick against her ass to tease her and entered her again. He felt her pussy vibrating as he slid in and out of her. He felt her walls clamp on him again and felt the waterfall on his dick. He reached his peak and got there with her. He couldn't control himself and exploded inside of her. He collapsed on the bed beside her. He looked over at the state of pure bliss on her face. He leaned over to kiss her on the mouth again. He noticed how late it was and saw that they had been at it for hours. He needed a break before they continued.

A few minutes was all Danny needed before he reached over and pulled Lacey on to his lap. He slowly stuck his rock hard dick inside of her as they started to grind into each other. Danny lightly squeezed her nipples between his two fingers. They were extremely erect and needed to be kissed. Danny leaned forward and started to kiss on her breasts until he took his tongue and slid it across her nipples. Lacey smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth. She started to nibble on his earlobe. She stuck her tongue into his ear and started to moan. Danny couldn't control himself and unloaded right into her. Something about her moaning his name in his ear and expressing how satisfied she is with what he does to her does something to him. Lacey rolled off of him and kissed him on the lips before snuggling in his arms.

"That was awesome." Lacey says as she rubs Danny's hand and starts to turn his wedding band.

"Yes it was. It always is." Danny admits truthfully as he pulls her closer.

"Did you like your surprise?" Lacey inquires.

"Of course I did. I'll really love the surprise we get in a few months." Danny answers.

Lacey looks up at him. "What are you talking about?" Lacey questions with an unreadable expression on her face.

Danny smirks before answering. "I think we just made another baby." Danny says to his almost shocked wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: I almost forgot. I do not own the lyrics to "XO" by Beyoncé. They were used strictly for entertainment purposes only. <strong>

**I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it. Although it was a gift to my Sissy, I always write for my fans. Reviews are greatly appreciated and are hugs! I know that some people might not like what I did with the frizzy haired Golden snowflake that I refuse to even name, and I promise you I really don't care. My hatred for her is borderline psychotic and I make no apologies for that. She ruined the show and she ruins Dacey fics for me, unless she suffers the same fate I give to her in my stories. Actually, I'm showing much restraint because with the way my mind works, the gory tv shows and movies I watch, and with the active imagination I have, having her die by bricking is tame.**

**I know I'm a pervert and I truly can't help myself. The Queen of Smut/Ms. Raunchy/ The Broke Zane I am and I am honestly proud of that. I should have y'all sponsor me so I can get a book deal. LOL. Just joking. Nah, I'm not even kidding! ;) Thank you for reading. **


End file.
